


You Could Use a More Experienced Trainer Like Me

by straawberry



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All of the eeveelutions because I’m obsessed, M/M, Pokémon trainer! Jisung, basically jisung goes on his journey and gay happens, boys liking eachother, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straawberry/pseuds/straawberry
Summary: Jisung has been training for his journey, and when he and his companion set out, he runs into Seo Changbin, an experienced trainer.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 4





	You Could Use a More Experienced Trainer Like Me

Hi!! I started a binsung pokemon fic on Twitter a couple months back, and I’ve decided to bring it over to ao3 to spare my thumbs from cutting and pasting so much.

Even though I’ve written some beginning things on twt, I’ll be starting all the way from the beginning. 

This is my first ever fic on here, so I’ll probably make some mistakes—

Also, I’m still in school, so updates may be super fast one month but super slow the next, I have a bad habit of procrastinating- I’ll be working on that as well. 

If you want to read what I have on twitter already, here’s the link : https://twitter.com/kxttymxnho/status/1215775441887399942?s=21


End file.
